headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Variations include Thom, Tom and Tommy. Characters * Tom Sworn - A Sheriff character from Hemlock Grove. * Thomas Bates - A secondary character featured in The Gates. * Thomas Forsythe - A supporting character featured in Werewolf of London. * Thomas Kruvajan - A central figure featured in Black Sunday. * Thomas Leblanc - A serial killer and werewolf character on Bitten. * Thomas McNair - A werewolf character from the UK series Being Human. * Tom - A supporting character from the original Night of the Living Dead. * Tom - A minor demon from season 1 of Supernatural. * Tom Jackman - The main character on Jekyll. * Tom Melanson - A minor character from 30 Days of Night. * Tom Smith - A character from Alone in the Dark. * Tommy Doyle - Character from the Halloween series. * Tommy Jarvis - Serial killer survivor from the Friday the 13th film series. Actors * Thom Marriott - Played a detective in the "Caged" episode of Bitten. * Thom Matthews - Actor from Return of the Living Dead and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. * Thomas A. McMahon - Actor from 1408. * Thomas Dekker - Played Jesse Braun in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street. * Thomas Garvey - Played a bunker major in 28 Weeks Later. * Thomas Lockyer - Played Corporal Bruce Campbell in Dog Soldiers. * Thomas Newman - Played Slim in The Munsters' Revenge. * Thomas Newman - Played Larry Robbins in 30 Days of Night. * Thomas Prisco - Played Doctor Mestres on Kindred: The Embraced. * Tom Atkins - Actor from Halloween III: Season of the Witch, Night of the Creeps and Maniac Cop. * Tom Bodell - Actor from 28 Weeks Later. * Tom Butler - Played Henry Chamberlain on The Secret Circle. * Tom Cruise - Actor from Interview With the Vampire. * Tom McBride - Played Mark in Friday the 13th Part 2. * Tom Mison - Played Ichabod Crane on Sleepy Hollow. * Tom Noonan - Played Mister Ulman in The House of the Devil. * Tom Selleck - Played James Robertson in Daughters of Satan. * Tom Towles - Actor from Halloween (2007), House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. * Tommy Gunn - An actor from 28 Weeks Later. * Tom Harrison - Played Harold in the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories. * Tom Waits - Played R.M. Renfield in Bram Stoker's Dracula. Production Crew * Thom Best - Director of Ginger Snaps. * Thom E. Eberhardt - Director of Night of the Comet. * Thomas Baum - Creator of Nightmare Cafe. * Thomas Edward Seymour - Director/Producer of the Bikini Bloodbath franchise. * Tom Adair - Screenwriter on The Munsters. * Tom Allen - Creative consultant on Monsters and Tales from the Darkside. * Tom Clegg - Directed the "The House That Bled to Death" and "Children of the Full Moon" episodes of Hammer House of Horror. * Tom DeFalco - Writer, editor and former editor-in-chief for Marvel Comics. * Tom Dubensky - Assistant cameraman on the original Dawn of the Dead and editor on the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. * Tom Holland - Director of Fright Night and Child's Play. * Tom Jacobson - Associate producer and production manager on Alligator. * Tom McCue - Sound engineer on Dark Shadows. * Tom McLoughlin - Director on Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. * Tom Palmer, Sr. - Comic book illustrator. * Tom Reeve - Producer on Tale of the Mummy and Dog Soldiers. * Tom Richmond - Cinematographer on Amityville: The Evil Escapes and House of 1000 Corpses. * Tom Rosenberg - Producer on the Underworld film series. * Tom Rowe - Producer on Masters of Horror. * Tom Savini - "The Godfather of Gore"; special effects artist; actor; director * Tom Sutton - Artist for Marvel Comics and Warren Publishing. * Tommy Lee Wallace - Director/producer from Halloween III: Season of the Witch.